Yoru no Uta
by Hiraoka Fuyu-san
Summary: A story about the gundam boys but in a different universe. Magic, sword fighting, and a bit of romance. (Yes yaoi but the farthest it goes is kisses and *hints*) The G-Boys must battle an evil sorcerer and save the last remaining kingdom! Ah and Treize jo
1. Chapter 1~The Heartless One

Yoru no Uta  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing but I sure as heck wish I did!!! *sigh* Okies out of Dreamland. This is yaoi and if you're against it I suggest you go elsewhere. (No lemons but there's limes so there! If not acquainted w/ yaoi or what citrus fruits have to do w/ anime and fanfics then leave now!! Dun blame me for spoiling your pure mind. If there is such a thing in this world anymore -.-) 1x2, 3x4, & 5x13. (As it should be, tho 1x4 would be cute. Oh well, I'll save that for another fic) Enjoy  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
'Another ruin. How long has it been since I was last here? A year? No…three months! Sheez. Maybe I should've gotten here earlier. I'd have probably had a decent job then. Oh well. I wonder who's doing all this.' The young man shook his cloaked head and proceeded to the nearest tavern, which happened to be the only building left intact. 'Isn't that something. At least the owner's happy.'  
  
Slowly the young man lifted up a gloved hand and pushed the door open. Inside it was rather dull and quiet, quite unusual for such a place. The was an air of sadness and anger about the place which was very strong considering at least half of the city's population was there. The cloaked man made his way silently to the bar and held up a hand. The bartender glanced over and saw the man waiting and was immediately in front of him, a fake smile plastered to his face.  
  
"Well hello there, sir. What'll ye be havin', eh?"  
  
"The usual," came the flat reply. The tender chuckled.  
  
"Shoulda guessed. You never change." With that he disappeared to the back. Moments later he came back carrying a bottle of dark liquid and sat it, and a crystal goblet, in front of the cloaked figure. "So what brings you back here? Thought you weren't gonna be back for a while yet."  
  
"It's been a while," said the man. That made the old tender laugh, something he hadn't done since the city was attacked. The man shrugged, he didn't find his comment that amusing. He sighed and opened the bottle of alcohol and poured a small amount into his goblet. "What happened?" he asked in his flat, emotionless voice.  
  
"It was that damn Kage and his army! Just came in and destroyed everything!" The old man picked up an empty glass and began busying himself with cleaning it, something to keep him from remembering that terrible day.  
  
"Hn," came the response. The man lifted the goblet to his lips and took a small sip. "So, who's Kage?" What little noise there was in the bar was completely swallowed by silence as all of the patrons stared at the stranger.  
  
"Y-you don't know who Kage is?" the tender asked with shock. The cloaked figure shrugged and rested his face in his hand.  
  
"Iie. Why don't you enlighten me?" From behind him the man heard a chair squeak as it was pushed against the hard floor and a gruff voice speak.  
  
"Kage is a demon! He's the most powerful mage anyone's ever seen! He can destroy a city just by looking at it! He's already caused the downfall of two kingdoms!" The young man smirked at the tone of the man's voice. Fear and awe were both present but so was anger and sorrow. Suddenly he began to laugh, if you could even call it that. More like a very deep, and somewhat evil, chuckle. The man who had spoken quirked a brow. "What's so funny, boy?"  
  
"Nothing really. I just find it very…amusing to think that you are afraid of a mage. That's all." The young man grinned as he felt the waves of anger radiating from the informant. It felt so good to annoy people especially since the whole world was annoying to the young man. Pissing of the world one person at a time, as it goes. Suddenly he felt his shoulder being grabbed and was whirled around to face the angry giant of a man.  
  
"You think it's funny?! Well, let me tell you, if you'd seen him you wouldn't be laughing! He's pure evil and he'd leave you cryin' like a little baby!" The young man grinned again. People are so stupid.  
  
"I don't think I'd be reliving your experience. Actually, I would have probably fought him and either won or lost. Seeing as you're still here and your beloved city is not you obviously did not take up arms and help to defend your home and it's people therefore you have neither won nor lost. You are nothing, a pitiful excuse for a man. Now let go of me before I send you where this Kage person should have!"  
  
Instead of frightening the informant the stranger's words angered him. The man let out a cry of rage and swung his giant fist. He expected to hear a loud crack but instead he felt himself spin around from the force of his blow, which had hit air. He shook his head and glanced down at his hand. Where was the man in the cloak? He quickly found his answer as a large broadsword went into him.  
  
He looked up and saw a sight more frightening than anything he had ever seen. Staring at him was a pair of deep cobalt blue eyes. Those eyes, so dull and emotionless, were set in a perfect face, which was framed by dark brown, almost black, hair. The stranger narrowed his eyes and twisted the broadsword then pulled it out. He watched as the other man fell to the ground at his feet and, once he had made sure that the giant man was dead, he wiped his blade clean on the man's shirt.  
  
The young man glanced up at the old bartender, no emotion anywhere on his face, and tossed him two gold coins. "Thanks for the wine and sorry for the mess." Quicker than the eye could see the man sheathed his sword and was out the door before anyone else got the stupid idea of attacking him. The tender looked at the two gold coins then at the dead body lying on the floor.  
  
"So," he muttered, "that's why he gets hired so often. Heero the Heartless. A very fitting name."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Well how was it? Please review it. I hope I got Heero's personality. Okies this is the first of six intro chapters then the real thing begins! If I make it that far, that is. BTW: 4 those of u who dunno kage=shadow or shade but it is used as shadow here. (If you see hikage then that's shade. And that's shade as in ghost, not sittin' under a tree. Or at least I think its ghost. Yeah I'm pretty sure) No more babbling. Bai bai. 


	2. Chapter 2~The Jolly Thief

Disclaimer: Hey I put this up already!!!! Since that's so I'm not doing it anymore so there!!! If there's gonna be anything up here it's gonna be useless babble so HA! Wait it already is…*sigh* I need to get off of this sugar high. Enjoy chapter 2 minna-san!!!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
'Woo-hoo! Oh this is my lucky day! I finally found a place that hasn't been destroyed AND is big and very much overpopulated! Oh I am so good.' The bright-eyed youth stopped walking and gazed at the bustling city around him. He then threw his head back and let out a hearty laugh that shook the chestnut braid at his back. Finally he noticed all the people staring at him and he grinned sheepishly. "Eh, sorry folks. Didn't mean to disturb ya or anything." He closed one of his royal blue eyes in a wink and waved to the crowd then he began to skip down the street with his braid bouncing behind him.  
  
A few of the townspeople smiled, such a rare thing it was to find such a happy youth, but most just shook their heads muttering something about today's youth and how they should be taught some respect before continuing on their way. When he was far enough away the braided boy stopped again and glanced about. "Hmm…well there's the market. Big, full of people, noisy, and it just reeks of cash. Heh heh. Time to go to work." So the boy put on his trademark smile and proceeded to the market square.  
  
Once there he glanced this way and that trying to plot the best course. 'Lesse, there's lots of people by the weapons shop but it's too open. Can't have that, someone might see me! Hmm…armor shop? Nah, TOO MANY people. Guess I've got no choice but to go grocery shopping.' After having decided where he was going, the boy started skipping once more until he got into the crowd.  
  
As he was making his way to the fruit stand he noticed a rather large man next to a jewelry stall. Attached to the large man's belt was an almost equally large coin purse. 'Bingo!' The boy made his way to the jewelry stand and, once there, began to act as if he was inspecting the jewels. After taking a cursory glance at the merchandise he shrugged and walked away "accidentally" bumping into the large man. "Oh, sorry sir! Didn't mean to run into ya."  
  
"Well you should watch where you're going then!" the man said huffily. The braided boy smiled apologetically and held up his hands.  
  
"Sorry again," he said. The large man just grunted and turned back to inspecting the gems. The boy turned as well and began to walk towards an alley. Once there he took his hand out of his extremely large pocket and looked at the bag of gold. "Thank you, mister, for your generous contribution." He chuckled and began to wonder how long it would take the fat fool to realize his money was gone. He chuckled again as he imagined the look on the man's pudgy face. "Oh well, gloat later, there's still more to be done. Food and shelter are expensive ya know."  
  
He slipped the bag of gold back into his pocket and walked out of the alley back into the mass of people. He continued on his regular course, making quick stops every now and again to relieve people of their heavy purses, until he reached the other end of the market. He smiled as he went into the shadows to take a look at his spoils. "Lesse, lots of gold, some silver, and a bit of bronze and copper. I did pretty good. Heh who says you need to lead an honest life to get the riches. 'Sides there's a lot more people who're even more rotten than me and everyone says they lead "honest lives". What a bunch of crap. Oh well."  
  
Again the boy put away all of his money and began to walk again. Suddenly he was stopped by a rather large and calloused hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Where do you think you're going, thief?" a deep voice, just dripping with authority, asked. The braided boy gulped and turned to face the officer with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Whoever are you talking to, sir?" he asked innocently.  
  
"To you, thief, now hand over the money you stole and maybe I'll let you go," the officer said. The boy opened his eyes, innocence filling every corner of those two blue pools, and said,  
  
"But, sir, you were addressing a thief and, if my memory serves me correctly, I am not a thief so you must not be talking to me." The officer let out a short bark of laughter before grabbing the boy's braid and pulling hard.  
  
"Listen, thief, I don't like it when people lie to me, especially when I've given them an easy way out. Now hand over the money and I won't have to kill you." The boy's eyes narrowed as the officer tugged harder on his braid. Suddenly there was a bright flash and the officer was down, face first, on the ground. The boy carefully grabbed his braid and inspected it for any damage to the length or any misplaced hairs then glared down at the officer.  
  
"Nobody," he began, "and I mean NOBODY touches the hair and lives, man!" The boy continued glaring at the body for quite sometime until he heard some shouts coming from the market place. He looked up and saw more officers heading his way with their swords drawn. "Oops, looks like they noticed. Gotta go." The boy knelt down by the dead officer's body and relieved the corpse of the heavy money purse before disappearing down an alley.  
  
He watched from the roof of a nearby building as the officers made their way through the market and alleyways before they gave up their search of the thief. He smiled and patted his bulging pockets, which jingled at the contact. "Okay so it didn't go quite as I planned. Oh well, I wasn't planning on staying here long anyways. New plan: eat, sleep, stock up, and get the hell outta here! Very nice. Sayonara suckers!" With that parting comment the boy disappeared from the rooftop and into the crowd of people below but not before leaving a childish carving on the rooftop saying 'Duo wuz here P'.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
I forgot to mention earlier that the first six chapters would be char intros. Well I mentioned it now so I am redeemed! MUWAHAHAHA!!! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I think it's better than the first one. Duo is such a happy guy but no touching the hair. Very bad. Okies, until next chapter minna-san! 


	3. Chapter 3~The Silent Bard

Yes babble at the top of the page and babble at the bottom. I like to talk, so sue me. Uh…dun take that literally. Chapter 3 peoples! Enjoy.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
'Another bright day. I wonder how long that will last.' The young man gazed at the scene before him. A vibrant city full of life and happiness. 'All of this will come to pass as surely as the sun sets. People know of the impending threat yet they do nothing and, when the threat is upon them, they blame all but themselves for their demise. How pathetic.' Quite suddenly the young man was snapped back to reality as he heard a voice beside him.  
  
"Trowa, are you feeling alright?" The young man turned his head and nodded to the girl who was speaking to him.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." The girl smiled making her glazed violet eyes sparkle.  
  
"That's good," she said as she smoothed out her brightly colored skirt. "Well hurry up with whatever it is you're doing. The boss wants us to get ready as soon as possible." With that she ran off, her dark, shoulder length, brown hair bouncing. The young man watched as she disappeared from his view, then turned back to gazing at the city. After watching for a few more minutes he sighed softly then made his way back to the camp.  
  
Once there he joined the many people who were standing in front of a brightly painted wagon but kept out of sight to the back. A few moments later a man stepped out of the wagon, dressed as brightly as everyone else, if not a bit brighter, and began to address them all.  
  
"Since we have been over this hundreds of times I'll not bother any of you with the motivational speech." There was a great murmur of relief throughout the crowd of people and then all went silent again. "On with the assignments. Marie will be in charge of fortune telling. Brolly, Kinnison, and Reuic will be the jugglers. Nana and Kourin will be in charge of the puppet show. Catherine, of course, will be our knife thrower. Miareth will be our fire breather. Lastly, I will be the lion tamer and Trowa will use his Summons. The rest of you start setting up." There was another murmur, this time of agreement, and everyone went off to prepare for the big night.  
  
Trowa sighed and shook his head. 'Don't they ever tire of my Summons?' He took a step forward but was suddenly stopped. He looked at the brown haired girl with a slight frown on his face. "What is it, Catherine?" he asked in his soft, deep voice.  
  
"Nothing. I just came to say good luck," she said. Trowa closed his forest green eyes and sighed again.  
  
"I don't need it," he replied. Catherine put one hand on her hip and used the other to push back the young man's brown hair, which slanted over his face covering his right eye. That action caused him to open his eyes and stare back at her with his half empty eyes.  
  
"Of course you don't. Well, see you later then." Quickly she kissed him on the forehead and let his hair fall back into place. Trowa watched her retreating back then turned to go to his "room" to change.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"And now it is time for us to present to you an amazing sight!" The boss, still dressed brightly tho a bit more nicely, raised his arm and his voice for effect. "Allow me to present to you the greatest asset to our family, other than the dear Catherine, Trowa!" Silently, the young man walked out onto the stage with a flute in his hand and waited while the audience's cheers died down.  
  
After all was silent he lifted the flute to his lips and began to play a slow, sweet melody. The audience seemed entranced by the song and, being so, they did not notice the pentagram forming in front of the young man. Only when the monster came out of the ground right in front of the boy did they notice.  
  
Women and children screamed at the sight of the half-man half- serpent, but the others were greatly intrigued. Trowa stopped his melody and put the flute at his side. Slowly he took a step towards the serpent demon and held out his hand. The serpent demon, having done this many times before and becoming quite bored with the routine, coiled up in a submissive gesture.  
  
Upon seeing the monster subdued the audience erupted with cheers that became louder once the serpent disappeared back into the earth. After the serpent demon had left, Trowa bowed and walked offstage not bothering to stay for the "praise" the ringleader would give him. He continued walking until he was outside and, even then, he only stopped when he was in front of the lion cages.  
  
He leaned back against the bars, letting his shoulders rest back against them, and smiled ever so slightly when he felt one of the lions nuzzling his back. He reached an arm behind himself and stroked the rough fur of the large beast while he turned his gaze to the stars. "Who am I?" he asked to no one in particular. "I am not Trowa, that was just a name to get them to accept me, so who am I?" When he did not receive an answer, tho he wasn't expecting one, he lowered his gaze and focused in on a campfire in the center of the gypsy caravan.  
  
He withdrew his hand from the cage and folded both hands in his lap. He slowly began to drift to sleep while listening to the music from the camp and the sound of the lion's "purring". Just before he went to sleep the thought crossed his mind again. 'Who am I…?' Then he was out, succumbed to a deep dreamless sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Crap! That's what this chapter is!! Well, it was ok seeing as I had no idea how I was gonna introduce him as being a Summoner in a gypsy camp but it was still rather crappy. Oh well. Ah and he isn't even a full time Summoner. Just two low level Summons (Nahga the serpent demon and Leviathan) and one high level Summon (Megami no Namida). He's mainly a fighter. Oh well I'll get that across somehow. R&R please and thank you. 


	4. Chapter 4~The Desert Prince

Woo-hoo! The chapter I've been waiting to write! Well this one and chapter six. I hope everyone's been enjoying this so far even tho these are only intro chapters. Just wait 'til I get the actual thing going! Oh yes so much fun I will have. See kiddies this is what boredom does to you!! Ah no more babble 'til the end. Enjoy chapter 4.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
'Another slow day. Oh well, I'm sure something will pop up soon.' The boy sighed and sank down further into his giant plush pillow. He reached down next to him and picked up a glass of water. Just as he brought it to his lips and was about to take a drink when the flap of his ten was pushed aside. The boy glanced up at the intruder. "Yes?"  
  
"Sir, we've spotted some travelers." The boy instantly sat up, his interest piqued by this news. The man, seeing the boy's response began to make the full report. "There are two wagons. One is going at a slower pace than the other causing a lag, it is suspected that either people or weapons, or both, are in this wagon, the other wagon is believed to hold supplies. The boy smiled and set the glass back down beside his pillow then stood.  
  
"Thank you. Get everyone ready and I'll be out momentarily." The man bowed low and then exited the tent. 'So much for a slow day,' the boy thought. He walked over to what looked like a giant cupboard and opened one of the doors. Inside was a pair of white, baggy trousers, a white shirt, also baggy, and a white cape. He quickly changed into those items leaving his regular clothes in the dresser and exited the tent.  
  
When he exited he was greeted by the site of at least a hundred smiling men, if not more, and all were older than he. He returned their smiles with one of his own. "My friends, as much as I would like to be with all of you I only need a few to come with me on this small excursion." There was a murmur amongst then men as they all began to discuss who would go with the master. Finally three men stepped forward. The man who had entered the boy's tent earlier came and stood beside him making the boy seem the size of a dwarf with his towering height.  
  
"Will they be enough, Master?" he asked the boy. The boy nodded, the smile still present on his face.  
  
"Yes they will. Thank you for volunteering."  
  
"Think nothing of it, sir," said the soldier with the dark tinted glasses. His friend, the man with the moustache, nodded in agreement as did the third man. The boy nodded and turned to the man standing next to him.  
  
"Let us be on our way then." The man bowed, as did everyone else, then he went to fetch the horses. There were five of them; three brown, one tan, and one white. He helped the boy into the saddle of the white horse, who the boy had fondly named Arashi, then settled himself on the saddle of the tan horse and waited for the other three men to mount. Once the others were settled he turned to the boy, waiting for orders.  
  
The boy nodded and whistled making his horse speed off with the other four following behind in the dust. The boy smiled as they rode across the vast expanse of hot sand. 'It's almost like flying.' Quite suddenly the tan stallion came next to his and he looked up at the man, made even taller by the horse.  
  
"Lead the way," he told the man, who nodded in agreement and went ahead of the boy. The boy and the three men followed the course of the tall man and his tan stallion until they came to the top of a sand dune. The man stopped his horse and the others followed suit and stopped close to him. The boy had his horse walk next to the tall man's tan stallion and stopped him there. "Is that it?" the boy asked him.  
  
"Yes it is," came the deep reply. The boy nodded and turned to face the other three.  
  
"Alright they've made camp right on the other side of this dune. Remember: do not use force and do not under any circumstances harm anyone." All three men nodded and got ready to make a dash over the side of the dune at their master's command. The boy nodded and let out a piercing whistle that set his stallion in motion.  
  
Down at the camp the sound of the whistle and the sight of the five men on horses alarmed everyone and they all scrambled about trying to gather their belongings in order to escape. Before they could get anything packed away, tho, the five horsemen, with the white stallion in front, rode into the middle of their camp. The women took the children inside the wagons and pulled out weapons, ready to defend themselves and their children from any threat. The men took up arms as well and watched the five horsemen warily.  
  
The boy urged Arashi forwards a bit closer before stopping. He held up his hands showing he had no weapons and he drew aside his cape as well. "Please," he said, "drop your weapons. We do not wish to harm you." To further show that he had come with peaceful intentions, the boy got down from his horse and held out his hands to the people.  
  
Sensing no threat from the boy the men and women lowered their weapons, but held onto them tightly in case a threat did arise. Slowly, cautiously, one of the men stepped forward. "Who…are you?" The boy opened his mouth to speak but was abruptly cut off by a little child who had poked her head out of the wagon and was watching.  
  
"It's the Desert Prince!" she squealed in delight. The man who has spoken turned to her then turned back to the boy. The boy smiled at the little girl upon hearing the name that people had been giving him.  
  
"I-is that true?" the man asked. The boy nodded and tugged on his cape so his face could be revealed. The people of the camp gasped. Could this blond haired, blue-eyed angel really be the Desert Prince?  
  
"Yes it is. I am Quatre Raberba Winner, more commonly known as the Desert Prince. I am very pleased to meet you." His voice was soft and sweet, like that of a child, and his eyes sparkled so brightly with innocence that any bad thoughts that the travelers had of him were erased with just a glimpse into his eyes.  
  
"Wh-what do you want?" asked one of the women. Quatre turned his bright blue eyes to her and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Do you have any supplies? If so we are in need of them. Anything at all but only what you can spare. You still have quite a ways to go before you get out of the desert and you'll need all you can get with such a large group." The woman nodded and turned to the little girl to tell her something. The girl nodded and went back into the wagon. When she emerged she has with her more children and all of them had something; be it flasks of water or small sacks of food.  
  
The children walked to the blond boy without fear or hesitation and gave him their "gifts". "Here you go, Mr. Desert Prince," the little girl said. Quatre smiled at her and took the precious "gifts".  
  
"Thank you, little one, and please call me Quatre." All the children giggled and nodded then ran back to the wagon. Quatre walked back to the four waiting men and distributed the "gifts" equally amongst them so one wasn't weighed down more than the other then mounted his horse. Before leaving he thanked the people again for their kindness. He then let out the whistle and the five men rode off leaving the camp in stunned silence all except for the giggling children.  
  
Once they were back over the sand dune the men stopped again. The tall man turned to the boy and shook his head, smiling. "You never cease to amaze me, Master Quatre."  
  
"How so, Rashid?" the boy asked.  
  
"Your kindness. If they could not spare anything you would not have pressed them. You are truly great." The boy blushed causing the other three men to laugh.  
  
"Oh stop it!" Quatre said rather childishly. He them whistled again and shot off towards the camp leaving the other five men in the dust.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
My longest one yet! And, to me, the best! Ah my sweet Quatre, my dear little favorite. How'd you like it minna-san? Oh and the cape thing was like that thing he was wearing in the episode where he returned to Earth and was walking through the desert. Yeah. Okies onto chapter five!!! I'm on a roll here people! Ja ne. 


	5. Chapter 5~The Weary Fighter

Bwaha!! Okies not much to say here other than it's chapter five and to enjoy it. Read!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
'My love…I'm still searching. Why? Why haven't I found him? Where is he?! Please, love, tell me.' The dark haired youth squinted at the bright sun and held a hand up to shield his black eyes. He gazed around at the grasslands. When would he come to a town or something? Not that he minded sleeping out in the open on the grass and under the stars. Quite the contrary, he loved it! But the stars, wind, and grass told him no news of the man he was searching for so he needed to return to civilization every now and then.  
  
He shifted the heavy bag that was strapped to his back and winced as he felt the yari slipping from it's place on top of the bag. He knelt down and shrugged out of the straps then turned to the bag. What was inside no one but the youth knew but it was plain to see what was on the outside. A yari, finely crafted and well treated. The youth let a small smile come to his lips as he gazed at the weapon that had saved him many a time.  
  
Slowly and carefully he untied the cord that bound the weapon to the bag and set to work on making a new knot. Suddenly a shadow blocked out the sun causing the youth to abandon his task and look over his shoulder. For a moment all he could see was a belt with a sword hanging on it until he stood up and turned.  
  
Standing there was a ragged and rough looking man. He was unclean, unshaven, and, to put it bluntly, he reeked! On his face was a grin that would have scared any normal person but it did not affect the youth at all.  
  
"Well lookit what we got here," the man drawled. It was then that the youth noticed there was more than just this man. There were at least three more; all as equally unclean and smelly as the one at the front.  
  
"What do you want?" the youth asked rather irritably. The man laughed and drew his sword and pointed it at the dark haired one.  
  
"We want your stuff, kid, plain and simple. Now hand it over and we won't have to hurt ya." From behind him there came the sounds of more swords being drawn and a few snickers. This brought a smirk to the youth's lips. Obviously they didn't know who they were dealing with.  
  
"You think you and your cronies are a match for me?" he asked while trying to stifle a laugh. The man narrowed his eyes and grinned rather wickedly.  
  
"Sure we can, kid. Now get out your little wooden sword and we'll teach ya a lesson in respect." The dark haired youth coughed trying to get rid of the laughter that was threatening to burst out of him. He knelt down again and reached one arm behind him, but kept one arm in front. The four bandits took this as a gesture of submission and began to make fun of the youth, letting their guard down. That was the first, and last, mistake they'd ever make.  
  
The youth grabbed his yari and swung it forward making a deep gash across the lead bandit's chest. As the man was stumbling back the youth made a quick jab which sent the yari into the man's chest but not entirely through it. With one quick tug the yari was free and soon was whirling over it's master's head with deadly speed and ferocity.  
  
After seeing their leader fall the other three men made a break for it leaving the youth and their leader's corpse behind. He stopped spinning the yari and gazed after then men.  
  
"COWARDS!" he shouted. The one thing he hated most, other than the man he was searching for, was cowards. All talk and no action was not honorable. The youth growled deep in his throat then wiped the spearhead clean on the grass. He then turned back to his bag and retied the yari.  
  
He slipped the bag onto his shoulders again and stood. He gazed at the sky and sighed. 'Meilan, please guide me.' He sighed again then he began to walk, his quest once again resumed.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
In case you couldn't guess, this is Wufei's intro. I couldn't think of a way to put his name in here so I mentioned Meilan. They were such a cute couple. Damn OZ!! Why'd you hafta go and kill his wife huh?! Oh well. And why didn't he keep his hair down?! It wasn't as shiny and what's with the shiny eyebrows too?! Ok now I'm getting way off topic. Oh next chapter is the last of the intro chapters! *cheers* And this is the most I've ever done for a fanfics!! I'll either start and never finish or I'll get the idea but never start at all!! WOO-HOO!! *does a victory dance* I know it's too early for celebrations but I'm happy with myself. Okies, ja ne minna- san!! 


	6. Chapter 6~The Wandering Swordsman

Boy chapter five was short wasn't it? Last intro chpt then onto the actual story. At least it isn't like my original plan for the intro. That idea was horrendous! Okies read and enjoy.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
'Here we are, my friend. I hope we'll be able to gather some information so I can finally help you find peace.' The man smiled as he thought of his now dead friend. 'Ah, it does no good reminiscing. Onto business.' He smirked and stepped into the tavern/inn, his heavy leather boots clicking loudly on the floor. He walked to the bar and sat down on a stool waiting patiently for the tender to come to him.  
  
"Evenin', sir. What can I get you?" the elderly man asked politely.  
  
"A bottle of your best wine, my good man," came the jovial response. The elderly man smiled and nodded then went to the back to retrieve the bottle. While he was waiting the man at the bar looked over the other denizens of the bar. He noticed a few women giving him flirting looks, but he merely smiled at them and gazed over them.  
  
Once the old man came back the man at the bar turned back to him and gave him the money for the wine. "Thank you, sir. Now I must ask you a question," he said while pouring some of the wine into a goblet.  
  
"What is it, sonny?" the old one asked. The man took a sip of his wine then lowered the goblet but didn't set it on the bar.  
  
"What do you know about a man named Acyrclan?" The old man furrowed his brow in thought and scratched his chin.  
  
"I'd have to say nothing. Don't know anyone by the name of Acyrclan." The other man just smiled.  
  
"I didn't think so." He took another sip of his wine and lowered his goblet but this time set it on the bar top. "Well," he began casually, "what do you know of a man who everyone calls Kage?" The old man's eyes went wide with fear at the mentioning of that name and he backed away.  
  
"Don't say that name! You'll bring doom to us all!" The man snorted and finished off his drink.  
  
"I doubt," he said as he put his goblet down, "that the mere mentioning of his name would doom everyone. If so more towns should be destroyed by now, wouldn't you think so?" The man rose and flicked his cape aside with an elegant flourish. "Now are you going to answer my question or not?" The old man shook his head and began muttering about curses and how they were all doomed. The man sighed and tossed down a few more gold pieces onto the bar. "I'm sorry for disturbing you." He then turned to the other denizens who had gone silent once they heard the name Kage. "Well, does anyone here know anything?"  
  
"Nothing you probably don't know already," said someone from the back. The man turned his gaze in the direction of the voice.  
  
"Let's see if that's true or not. Tell what you know."  
  
"Lesse, what do I know about Kage. He's pure evil, he's more powerful 'n a Blue Mage and a Red Mage combined, and he's bent on takin' over the world by destroying all the kingdoms and the cities within their boundaries. Oh and he's got hisself a shadow army. Ain't no one that can stand a chance against them much less Kage himself." The man smiled and shook his head.  
  
"You were right my friend," he said, "I do know all that you know and more. Also, you are mistaken that he's more powerful than a Blue and Red Mage combined. He's just AS powerful as those two powers put together. Well, sorry to trouble you. I'll be leaving now." With that he turned and began to walk out but before he could make it entirely out the door his "informant's" voice stopped him.  
  
"Hey! Why d'you wanna know about Kage so bad, huh?" The man chuckled and turned back around.  
  
"He killed my best friend and I want revenge. Not just for myself but for my friend's kingdom as well."  
  
"Kingdom? You were friends with a king? Sure is nice an' all but you can't possible defeat Kage!"  
  
"Yes I can," came the light, determined response.  
  
"Oh really? And jus' who are you Mr. High an' Mighty?" the "informant" asked.  
  
"Oh nobody. M name is Treize Kushrenada. Now, if you'll excuse me, I really must be leaving." With that he turned and left the bar. The "informant" spluttered and nearly chocked on his ale.  
  
"That was Treize?! THE Treize Kushrenada?! Nevermind, maybe Kage IS a dead man."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
YES!! WOO-HOO!! No more intros! Ah and Treize is popular, kinda like Quatre only his is a good popularity (sorta). I guess he and Quatre are both romanticized tho. So you like so far? Yes, no, maybe so? Chapters five and six were rather sort or maybe that's 'cause four was so long. Oh well. Next chapter is the actual story. Be expecting to hear from Heero and Duo. I will say no more. Oh I forgot to describe Treize!! KUSO! Oh well. And what is with all the blue eyed people?! *hugs Wufei and Trowa* You guys are the only unique ones!!  
  
Trowa: ///.X  
  
Wufei: Leggo, on'na!!!  
  
*THWAP!* Don't use that tone of voice with me, young man! *sweatdrop* Ok so you're older than me but still…only by a year or two. (16 or 17 was the last recorded ages right?) Okies well until next time minna-san! *runs off being chased by a very pissed off Wufei* 


End file.
